Compressor systems are commonly utilized in HVAC applications. Many HVAC applications utilize high-side compressors that include rotary compressors. Rotary compressors are not tolerant to liquid intrusion into the compression mechanism. Additionally, high-side compressors, such as rotary compressors, have difficulty starting when a pressure differential across the compressor is greater than approximately 7 psi. Many high-side compressors, such as rotary compressors, utilize very large accumulators in combination with an additional fluid reservoir to prevent liquid intrusion into the compression mechanism. Presently, no design exists that facilitates pressure equalization across the high-side compressor.